


Don't Panic.

by pzqaetqr



Series: Don't Panic. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Fear of Flying, Fear of Heights, Flying, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, PTSD John, Panic Attacks, Panicking Sherlock, Plane, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sherlock is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pzqaetqr/pseuds/pzqaetqr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John meet for the first time on an airplane. Too bad they're both afraid of flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally got the idea for this work from moonwasours.tumblr.com's post (through fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/'s blog). The idea was "nervous flyer and random seat mate AU", though after talking to a few of my friends, trying to decide if John or Sherlock would be the 'nervous flyer', it was suggested that it might be even more interesting if they both were. 
> 
> I do go out of character (slightly) in this work, but I felt like that was necessary to make the idea/AU work. Their characters are obviously heavily inspired by the BBC Sherlock characters, but they're also tailored to fit the plot, as they're meeting under very very different circumstances. As a big fan of the original Sherlock Holmes novels, my version of Mr. Holmes might seem a bit softer and kinder than Benedict Cumberbatch's portrayal.  
> If you're looking for pompous-asshole-Sherlock, you've come to the wrong place!
> 
> Also, I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a quick comment if you find any grammatical or spelling errors in this story. Thank you!

Nothing is here yet! Come back in a few days. 


End file.
